


Ramma Lamma Lamma

by AuroraNuv



Category: Grease (1978), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addicted!!!!! A manip based on Boyshouldkissboysmore's story found -> archiveofourown.org/works/467280</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramma Lamma Lamma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/gifts).



yeah.. I think I'm developing a problem.  
Plot bunnies are plotting my demise. Whilst the other arty bunnies distract me!

anywho.  
Sterek Grease!AU :O  
I know right!? Utter...madness or brilliance...in this case both!!!!!!

Read here -> [http://archiveofourown.org/works/467280#main](We're%20One%20of%20a%20Kind)

Manip below

Please read n leave a lovely comment at the original page!~~


End file.
